


Reprieve

by mage_girl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bond of friendship, Bonded Pair, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: Those moments in between when questions can be asked, when friendships can be made, when bonds can form. This is the undocumented story of the heroes of Rogue One.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Galen Erso/Lyra Erso
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Furious_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_Winter/gifts).



> This is for my beloved friend, Furi. I was so thrilled to write for you and your request made me think right away of how I wanted to write this.
> 
> I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it for you. All the love and may the Force be with you. Always.

_It has been recorded that out of those who were part of Rogue One’s ill-fated mission, Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus were the only bonded pair. Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, and Bodhi Rook were teammates but were not bonded to one another. There was the rumour that Jyn and Cassian had the beginnings of a bond but that was never confirmed. It has been argued that K-2SO had a friendship bond with Cassian but that was not the same thing. Those who remember Chirrut and Baze could only speak of what they observed in the brief time they were at the Rebel Base. It is unfortunate there is no permanent record of a bond between the two._

**

Perhaps, K-2SO reflected, he had been around humans for too long. He was getting fond of the two stowaways who escaped Jedha with him and that should be a cue he needed to have his processors checked. He prided himself on being logical, on being able to keep a clear focus on the issues at hand. He needed to be cold and calculating on the missions he and Cassian were assigned. 

Still, here he was, watching as Baze put his arm around his blind companion when the ship jolted a bit too much. He noticed Baze’s dark eyes rarely left Chirrut’s face as Chirrut settled himself against Baze’s side.

‘Are you comfortable?’ asked K-2SO, wincing inwardly. He must have some faulty wiring that needed to be looked at once he got back to base.

‘I’m fine,’ said Chirrut, smiling at K-2SO and wasn’t that something? He was blind but he unerringly knew where K-2SO was at and spoke to him as though he could see the droid. 

‘I have some oxygen if you need a little extra,’ offered K-2SO. ‘It isn’t much but it might help.’

‘Thank you,’ interrupted Baze, nodding and reaching for the mask that K-2SO had hesitantly held out in his hand.

Chirrut rolled his eyes. ‘I’m breathing just fine,’ he grumbled as Baze put the mask over his face and motioned for K-2SO to turn on the oxygen.

‘I’m sure you are,’ said Baze. ‘A little extra oxygen will help.’

‘Thank you,’ said Chirrut, resigned to the inevitable. ‘How shall I address you?’

K-2SO paused. His normal snark was missing and he knew he should give his formal name but it didn’t feel as though he needed to keep that wall up between himself and these two. Unlike Jyn, who he enjoyed antagonizing, he didn’t want to do that to these two. He dismissed his thoughts and said ‘You can call me K2.’

Chirrut smiled. ‘I’m pleased to meet you, K2. I am Chirrut.’

‘And I am Baze,’ said Baze, glancing down at Chirrut before extending his hand towards K-2SO.

‘I am pleased to meet you both,’ said K-2SO and wouldn’t Cassian be proud of him? Not one bit of snark and only genuine pleasure in his tone.

‘Have you been friend-bonded to Cassian for a while?’ asked Chirrut while Baze merely shut his eyes and shook his head.

If K-2SO could blink, he would. As it was, he stared at Chirrut for a moment before answering. ‘Not…not long. Well, long enough. I have been his companion for awhile, now.’

‘And you are a former Imperial droid,’ said Chirrut. ‘This must have been a huge change for you.’

K-2SO was tempted to ask him what part Chirrut was referring to. Perhaps it was when Cassian and he were first paired; he didn’t know what to think of this quiet man who didn’t hesitate to do the dirtier actions required for the Rebel Alliance to survive. Perhaps it was when he was reprogrammed and understood that he would have free will and not have to worry about being decommissioned by his new masters. Or perhaps it was when he was dragged along in this absolutely ridiculous scheme. All of it was enough to burn his receptor units if he wasn’t careful.

As it was, he responded with a careful, ‘My life has been exciting.’ His voice was as dry as the Jedha winds.

Baze chuckled. ‘I imagine you would have stories to tell us.’

‘I might,’ said K2 cautiously.

‘We have a few hours ahead of us,’ said Chirrut, leaning against Baze without a hint of self-consciousness. ‘Tell us the events that lead up to meeting us. There are some questions I have.’

K2 briefly considered refusing. After all, much of what he knew would be considered top secret or at the very least, on a need to know basis and these two vagabonds definitely did not need to know. Yet he knew, in this intuitive gut level knowledge he’d honed and had no explanation for, that nothing would be done with any information he shared. Their mission would not be compromised. He would not get in trouble with Cassian. He had the rare luxury of spinning a story using all his diplomatic skills. 

He decided he could treat himself just this one time; that he could be the diplomatic droid he’d been originally programmed to be. He found himself feeling a little giddy at the prospect.

Cassian shot glances at Chirrut and Baze. They were chatting with K2 who was uncharacteristically polite and open with them. K2 didn’t open up to people. Jyn was proof of that alone; it felt as though K2 took special delight in barricading any polite communication with her. 

But here he was, talking to these two and gesticulating as he spoke. It must be a story, Cassian decided. K2 sometimes had the rare luxury of telling someone a tale as a distraction technique while Cassian did what he had to do.

But there was no threat or danger here. K2 wasn’t at all tense as he talked, his head wasn’t turning subtly to catch any noises or distractions. He was focused on Chirrut at the moment and was listening to whatever the slightly built man had to say.

Cassian wanted to see what they were talking about. He wasn’t concerned it was top secret. K2 knew better than to say anything that would get them into serious danger and they honestly had more than enough danger this time to go around. No, whatever it was, Cassian trusted K2’s instincts. 

Cassian was interrupted by Jyn sidling up to him, pointing her chin at Chirrut, Baze, and K2. ‘What’s going on there?’ she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

‘They’re just talking,’ said Cassian back, his voice also pitched low so as not to distract.

Jyn smiled. ‘I don’t know what charm Chirrut has but it looks like K2 isn’t immune to it.’

‘What do you mean?’ asked Cassian.

‘Oh. Chirrut just… he talks and asks questions but it isn’t bad… It doesn’t feel bad to answer. I don’t feel like I shouldn’t say anything,’ explained Jyn. ‘Chirrut asked about my background with Saw Gerrera and… it felt like he wanted to genuinely know.’

‘He hasn’t asked me anything yet,’ said Cassian.

‘He hasn’t gotten around to it. I don’t know if he’s talked to Bodhi yet but he might have. Bodhi is a lot less tense than he was earlier,’ said Jyn. 

‘Huh,’ said Cassian. He shifted and looked over again at the small group. K2 was saying something that had Baze snickering and Chirrut outright laughing with delight. 

‘Did you notice a bond mark?’ asked Jyn. 

‘On who?’ asked Cassian, slow to react from the eyeroll Jyn gave him and the smirk as well.

‘K2 and Baze,’ she deadpanned. ‘Chirrut and Baze, obviously. I can see it shimmering slightly. You have to know where to look.’

Cassian grunted in surprise. He thought Chirrut was a monk of some type and he thought, well, assumed that Chirrut was celibate. Then again, beings didn’t need to have a sexual relationship to be in a relationship. He should know that much.

‘Where is it?’ asked Cassian, curious.

‘Mmmm, just peeking under Baze’s left collarbone and Chirrut has his wrapped around his wrist, under his cuffs. You can see it every now and then,’ said Jyn.

‘Why were you looking?’ asked Cassian who regretted his words the instant Jyn’s face closed up to him. He could feel her withdraw and her voice was distant as she responded.

‘My parents were bonded and I could sense that Chirrut and Baze had one. It’s nice to see that another couple have found one another. I hope they have a long life together,’ said Jyn. She glanced at them and then turned and walked away.

Cassian sighed. He was messing things up with Jyn and didn’t know how to fix it. And when he did open up his mouth, he said something that had her bristle at him. He glanced over and saw the shimmering bond marks on Baze and Chirrut and ignored the stab of wistfulness. He had things he needed to get done and didn’t have time to moon over what he didn’t have.

**

‘Hullo, Jyn,’ said Chirrut. He had made his way to the end of the ship where Jyn was resting, her chin on top of her knees, her legs pulled up to her chest. She looked up at him and smiled.

‘Hi there,’ said Jyn. ‘Where’s Baze?’ 

Chirrut chuckled. ‘He doesn’t follow me everywhere. Just when he believes he needs to save me from myself.’

Jyn giggled. ‘Have you talked to him about this?’

‘Sure. But he insists that I need protecting as if I am a delicate flower. Me. Can you imagine?’ asked Chirrut.

Jyn cocked her head sideways and regarded Chirrut. ‘I…. I can see where you might have needed more help once upon a time.’

‘True. When I first joined the order, I was but a boy. But I believed in the Force… I believed in guarding the knowledge that has been passed down from generation to generation of Jedi. That belief got me in but it was up to me to prove myself,’ said Chirrut.

‘How did you?’ asked Jyn, remembering her own tests and trials by fire when she joined Saw Gerrera’s group. 

‘Slowly. With many mistakes and my own arrogance,’ said Chirrut. ‘Yes, me. Arrogant to believe that I was meant to carry on the teachings.’

‘But… now you are the only one, aren’t you?’ asked Jyn. ‘After… after what happened on Jedha, I mean.’

‘There are other guardians on other worlds,’ said Chirrut. ‘We travel to different sites and find texts and holos and other things. We come to Jedha to pray and to rejuvenate and to perhaps have a central place for many of these things. But we are in different places. I am not the only one left.’

‘It is a lot to be the only one,’ whispered Jyn, pulling out her kyber crystal and rubbing it between her fingers.

‘And what do you do to take care of yourself, to protect yourself? I might have the luxury of dying but I don’t believe you do,’ said Chirrut, gently.

‘I…. ‘ Jyn drew in a shaky breath.

‘Don’t answer that now,’ said Chirrut, reaching out to pat Jyn’s hands. ‘That is a difficult question to answer in the best of circumstances and I feel that your life has not been easy.’

‘No,’ said Jyn. ‘It hasn’t.’

‘So you do the best you can,’ said Chirrut. 

‘Do you…. did you know that Baze was your bond mate from the beginning? asked Jyn. ‘I’m sorry… just that my parents were bonded and anyone who could sense that could feel it between them. Their bond was so strong.’

‘You haven’t met other bond mates before?’ asked Chirrut.

‘None that I wanted to talk to,’ said Jyn with a wry smile. ‘There weren’t many and the ones that were, Saw didn’t want me near them. I just hoped that I could talk to someone someday about what it was like.’

‘I don’t know if I can answer all your questions,’ cautioned Chirrut. ‘I only can give you information from my perspective. Baze would have his own, of course.’

‘Of course,’ repeated Jyn with a laugh. ‘I just thought it would be easier talking to you. If you don’t mind, I mean. I wouldn’t… I don’t want you to feel as though you have to.’

‘If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have volunteered,’ said Chirrut, kindly. ‘You say your parents were bond mates?’

‘Yes. I remember tracing the bond markings on my mother’s shoulder when I was very young. She said that she met my dad and knew right away. It took my dad a little longer,’ said Jyn.

‘Sometimes it’s like that. I knew right away that Baze and I were bond mates. It took some persuading for Baze to feel the same way,’ said Chirrut.

‘Did you court him? My mom courted my dad and it was those actions that caught his attention and he realized my mom was his bond mate,’ said Jyn.

‘I bothered him,’ said Chirrut, grinning when Jyn laughed. ‘I did. He said he had no use for a skinny guardian like me. It was his job to take care of me and nothing more. He cursed my Force addled brains.’

‘Sounds like a love story in the making,’ said Jyn, dryly.

‘Well, it wasn’t the best beginning, I agree. But after a while….’ Chirrut trailed off.

‘Yes?’ asked Jyn, leaning forward eagerly.

Chirrut’s smile was tender and secret. ‘He agreed we were meant to be.’

**

Baze watched as Chirrut and Jyn talked, a slight smile flickering at the corner of his mouth. Bodhi looked at him then looked at Chirrut and Jyn.

‘She holds a lot on her shoulders,’ he said softly, tucking his hands in his pocket.

‘As do you,’ said Baze. ‘That was an enormous responsibility, leaving the Empire and looking for help.’

Bodhi shrugged. ‘Galen told me that it would be risky. He cautioned me that if I was caught, there would be no mercy. But… but what they built was an atrocity. I couldn’t in good conscience allow it to happen.’

‘What if it isn’t stopped? Will the Empire continue using it?’ asked Baze.

‘Yeah. I mean, it’s their ultimate weapon. They can bring entire star systems into line. Who could say no to a planet killer?’ asked Bodhi.

There was a grim silence for a moment, then they heard Jyn laugh and Chirrut chuckled.

‘I have never seen her smile so much,’ said Bodhi. ‘She has been so quiet and has been very kind to me. But her smiles were missing.’

Baze looked at Bodhi sharply. ‘Are you drawn to her?’

Bodhi looked pointedly at Baze’s bond markings. ‘No. But her father loved her very much. He talked about her from time to time. He wondered what she grew up to be. He hoped she was happy.’

‘You should tell her,’ said Baze. ‘She deserves to know.’

‘That could lead to awkward questions,’ muttered Bodhi. 

‘Ah,’ said Baze.

‘Ah, indeed,’ echoed Bodhi. He sighed, then, and smiled ruefully. ‘But you’re right. She should know how much she has been loved and missed.’

‘And your family?’ asked Baze. ‘Would they be proud of you or are they believers in the Empire?’

‘Oh, my father would disown me. No doubt about that. My mother would mourn me in private but she would never let my father know. The Empire will question them and my father’s rage would keep them safe,’ murmured Bodhi. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. 

‘I am sorry,’ said Baze. ‘If it is any consolation, the parents of children of countless planets would thank you and be proud of you. You will save millions of lives.’

Bodhi nodded. ‘That’s what I remind myself of when I think about my family. That I am saving their lives, though they would not thank me in the end.’

Baze nodded. ‘Every action that we do will have an effect in the universe. We might not be around to see how it ends but we can take heart that we took action.’

Bodhi smiled. ‘I like that. Is that a teaching amongst Chirrut’s kind?’

‘It’s a part of what he believes,’ said Baze.

‘What do you believe?’ asked Bodhi.

‘I believe in practical things. My weapons. My strength. The Force is finicky. What it gives, it can take away. Chirrut can believe in such a fickle mistress but I will rely on myself,’ said Baze.

‘And yet you are bonded,’ said Bodhi. ‘I thought bonding took place between beings who were compatible.’

Baze chuckled. ‘Compatibility has many different aspects. Just because I choose not to believe in the Force does not mean Chirrut and I aren’t compatible in other ways. We match each other.’

‘I have read that beings who are bond mates have hidden bonds that aren’t seen to the eye. It is only known to the two of them,’ said Bodhi.

Baze nodded. ‘Interesting. I wouldn’t disagree.’

‘Well, I better go back and check the navigation system,’ said Bodhi. ‘Thank you. Thank you for rescuing me.’

‘I wasn’t for it,’ said Baze, quietly. He looked down and then at Bodhi directly. ‘I didn’t want to bring you with us. I thought it would be a mistake and we would pay for it with our lives. I am glad I was proven wrong.’

‘We could still pay with our lives,’ said Bodhi. ‘This isn’t over yet.’

‘No. But I won’t think you are a liability. Nor will I blame you if this all goes wrong. Chirrut told me to look beyond what my eyes see. He was right about you. You risked everything to do the right thing,’ said Baze.

‘Thank you,’ said Bodhi. ‘I… thank you.’

Baze turned to look again at Chirrut who had put a hand on Jyn’s shoulder. ‘There are different ways to be a warrior. One doesn’t have to be in a war to prove their worth.’

Bodhi gave Baze a smile and then walked away, passing K2 who nodded at him, politely. 

‘Do you know where Cassian is?’ asked Bodhi.

‘He had to take a call or something,’ answered K2. ‘I don’t pay attention to what he does unless I need to.’

Bodhi stifled a laugh. ‘Sorry,’ he said, giving K2 an apologetic look.

‘No need to apologize. I am often a comedian,’ said K2, his tone dry.

‘Um….’ began Bodhi but K2 sighed and waved his hand.

‘Did you need him for anything specific?’ asked K2.

‘No,’ said Bodhi. 

K2 cocked his head to the side and studied Bodhi. ‘Are you up to something?’

‘No!’ squeaked Bodhi. He stared at K2 in consternation. ‘You are a very suspicious droid.’

‘Do you mean to say paranoid?’ asked K2.

‘If you insist,’ returned Bodhi with a smirk. ‘But if it helps any, I don’t mean Cassian any harm. I wanted to talk to him about our next steps. How we’re going to rescue Galen, bring him to the Rebel Alliance. He is the one to tell the story, to give them proof.’

‘I thought you had proof,’ said K2.

‘I have the information to lead to the proof. The plans, that is. But I don’t…. I don’t have the plans. Galen couldn’t get a copy without suspicions being raised so he told me where we could find them. We could save the information and study the plans. There is a way to destroy that weapon,’ said Bodhi.

‘This is getting more complicated by the minute,’ complained K2.

‘Yeah. I thought I would deliver the news and then… then leave. Go and live on some outer rim planet for the rest of my life. But here I am, right in the thick of things,’ said Bodhi.

‘Do you mind?’ asked K2.

‘No…. I mean, I didn’t expect that I would be caught up in this. That wasn’t the original plan. But it looks like nothing is going as originally planned so I think I’m more resigned that more things will change as we go along,’ said Bodhi.

‘That’s realistic,’ said K2 approvingly, giving Bodhi a firm pat on the back.

‘I try to be realistic,’ said Bodhi. ‘It’s why I was hesitant to begin with but…. I’m here now and this is what I have to do. I just wish that I had my chance at meeting my bond mate.’

‘You didn’t meet yours?’ asked K2.

‘No. Galen wasn’t….he had loved Jyn’s mother very much. That bond never faded. But he was good to me. And he helped me wean off the drugs and helped me think for myself again. He encouraged me to question my blind allegiance and told me that once this was all over, I could still meet that person,’ said Bodhi.

‘If we survive, I hope you do meet your bond mate,’ said K2.

‘Thanks,’ said Bodhi. ‘I’ll talk to Cassian later. Just let him know to find me.’

‘I will,’ said K2. 

Bodhi gave K2 another smile and continued on his way while K2 walked towards Baze, thinking about what Bodhi told him.

**

Cassian glanced at Jyn as she stared out the window. His mind was awhirl with the command he’d been given. He had been told to kill people before, threats to the Rebel Alliance. He had carried out those orders without thinking too much about it. They were dangerous to the nascent Rebellion and they needed to be eliminated.

But this didn’t sit quite right. For one thing, it only made sense to him to rescue Jyn’s father and let him convince the leaders of the Rebellion to go to Scarif and get the plans. Or maybe he could redraw them from memory. If he was the man who was behind this, he should be able to recall what it actually looked like.

Then again, Cassian wasn’t sure he could draw from memory his childhood home. He knew there would be inconsistencies and there was no luxury here for mistakes. Everything had to exact.

And for another, perhaps even more important reason, the daughter of the man he was supposed to kill was standing mere feet away from him. He would have to act as though nothing was wrong, to interact with her while he was planning which weapon would work best and where he could set up and how he would handle it after. 

This was an almighty mess, he concluded. Even more ridiculous was the feelings that nudged at his conscious whenever he allowed it. It was distracting him, infuriating him, and mocking him. He had no time to consider the signs of a bonding. He didn’t think he would ever find the person he was meant to be with the rest of his life. 

Hell, he never thought he’d have a long life to begin with. He held no illusions as to how long he’d live, doing the work he did for the Rebellion. He never planned on retirement because he thought it would someday be him that was too slow to react, too slow to draw his weapon. He hoped that at least it would make a difference, when he died. He wanted his sacrifice to mean something for the people who were slowly being crushed under the boot of the Empire.

He looked past Jyn to see Chirrut and Baze sitting next to each other. Chirrut had curled sideways, leaning against Baze with his face against Baze’s shoulder. Baze had his arm around him and his head lowered towards his chest. 

Cassian didn’t know a whole lot about the Guardians or Jedha or Jedis for that matter. He just knew that Chirrut believed with all his heart and seeing him in action, he wasn’t going to argue. If Chirrut believed in the Force to the extent where it protected and guided him, then so be it. 

Yet when it came to bond mates, he didn’t know if it was acceptable amongst the Guardians. He knew that Jedi were not supposed to have emotional bonds; look how well that turned out for the order. But here was Chirrut and Baze with their bond marks and no sense of hiding or fear from them.

He wished he had time to talk to them about bond marks and the feelings when first becoming aware that this was happening and how to court the person he knew was meant to be his mate. He wished there would be more time to get advice, to not feel as though whatever he would do, it would be the wrong thing. He knew he made Jyn wary and her back was up every time. This order would be the wedge that would drive them apart. He could feel that deep in his bones. It made him ache and he wanted to scream.

‘Are you OK?’ asked Jyn, touching his arm, looking at him with concern.

‘Just thinking,’ said Cassian. He gave her a tight smile and winced slightly.

‘Something’s wrong,’ said Jyn. ‘Are you worried how everything will go?’

Someone has a diabolic sense of humour, Cassian decided. ‘There’s a lot that could happen,’ he said.

‘Yes. But my father will help us,’ said Jyn, her eyes shining. ‘He knows everything about this weapon and knows how to destroy it. If we can take him to the base, he can help them plan. We can save millions of lives.’

‘You believe that,’ said Cassian, softly.

‘I do. My father is a man of honour. And he’s given us a way to destroy what he created, what he was forced to create!’ spat Jyn. ‘Please, Cassian. We can end it once and for all.’

Cassian could feel the bonds tighten, could feel his heart rate quicken. Didn’t Jyn feel the same? Wasn’t she flushed as well? Did she feel his warmth and his closeness like he could feel hers?

Jyn’s eyes lost their bright sheen and she bowed her head. ‘You don’t have to believe me. I know you don’t know my father as anyone but a scientist working for the Empire. But we fled from the Empire and they tracked us down and my mother died in front of us. I was hidden but I saw everything. The Empire took everything from me and everyone from him.’

‘I believe you,’ said Cassian. He was rewarded by the slow smile that appeared and her eyes gleamed with happiness. This time, her look was directed at him and Cassian felt as though he could bathe in her warm regard.

‘Thank you,’ she breathed. She squeezed Cassian’s arm gently and then spun around to walk towards Chirrut and Baze.

Baze had lifted his head to gaze at Cassian, a slight frown on his face.

Cassian only shook his head, letting his face show his wonder and dismay.

Baze chuckled, shifted his arm more comfortably and looked at Jyn as she sat across from him. 

Cassian ducked his head and walked the other direction, past K2 who wanted to know what was in the air because if it was catching, he was going to beat the hell out of somebody, no doubt about it.

**

Later, Cassian would always remember Jyn’s sobs and Chirrut’s voice, soothing and calming her while Baze rocked her as though she was a child. 

**

‘Are you afraid?’ asked Chirrut, looking at Baze as their ship made its way to Scarif.

‘No. I only fear being parted from you,’ said Baze, taking Chirrut’s hand in his own.

‘We will never be parted. If I died, I will always remain with you,’ reminded Chirrut. He tapped Baze’s chest. ‘Your heart would never allow itself to forget me or what we had.’

‘Are you afraid?’ returned Baze.

Chirrut contemplated the answer for a moment. ‘This is very likely going to end in death. Ours or others or all, I cannot see. I can only hope we get the plans out and that the Rebellion succeeds. Otherwise, these deaths are just the beginning.’

‘But are you afraid?’ asked Baze.

‘A little. But remember what we were taught. The Force moves through us, is within us. We belong to the Force and will be one with the Force whenever it is our time to leave these bodies. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter,’ said Chirrut, gently pinching Baze’s skin.

‘I would not want to be here without you,’ said Baze. 

‘Don’t,’ began Chirrut but Baze interrupted him. 

‘I have freedom of choice. You have always said that. I have always insisted upon choosing my path and I have chosen to be at your side, no matter what. If your path ended, so would mine. I would not want to walk without you by my side,’ said Baze.

‘I place my faith in the Force to protect me. It has guided me and taken care of me thus far. I don’t see where it should stop now,’ said Chirrut. ‘I would want to live so I can grow old with you, so we can both walk into the twilight years together. That is my wish.’

‘That is mine as well,’ said Baze.

‘And if I die and if you choose to go on, I will not be angry at you. We will meet again, another time, another way. I know our bond will recognize us no matter how long it took or who we become,’ said Chirrut.

‘Let’s just not die,’ said Baze, raising his eyebrows at Chirrut.

‘That is acceptable,’ said Chirrut, laughing when Baze poked him in his ribs.

Jyn walked over and sat next to Baze, leaning against him comfortably. ‘Are you two ready?’

‘As ready as I will ever be, knowing I’m going to my doom,’ said Baze, his face blank.

Jyn stared at him while Chirrut dropped his face into his hand.

Baze cackled quietly and Jyn shoved at him. He didn’t move an inch. ‘You’re horrible. How can you joke?’

‘Because I choose how I go about this. I can freeze up and not be effective at all because I can only think of death and failure. Or I can joke about all the possibilities and hope that nothing I say comes true,’ explained Baze.

‘That makes sense,’ said Jyn, smiling herself. ‘I know that if I die, I’ll see my parents again. And they will be proud of me.’

‘They will,’ said Chirrut, gently. ‘You have done so much and once we get those plans and can send it to the Rebellion, you will have done what your father wanted.’

Jyn smiled though her eyes filled with tears. ‘Thank you,’ she whispered.

Chirrut leaned over and kissed Jyn’s forehead. ‘May the Force be with you, Jyn Erso.’

‘May it protect and guide you,’ said Jyn. ‘I hope… I hope we can talk again after. You can tell me more about being bond mates. I don’t know why it’s tugging at me now but I hope I have the chance to grow with it.’

‘I do, too. Cassian might not have been the one you were expecting but the bond knows who is right for you,’ said Chirrut. ‘Look at Baze and me.’

‘Yeah, look at us,’ repeated Baze, staring balefully at Chirrut. ‘How I ended up with a skinny Guardian who has zero sense of self preservation is beyond my child like comprehension.’

‘Oh, hush,’ said Chirrut, laughing. ‘You’re not fooling Jyn one bit.’

Jyn giggled and then wrapped her arms around Baze. ‘Be careful. We’ll do our best to get this done so we can get out of here. But please… be careful.’

‘I will. And you watch yourself. Remember what I taught you, remember what you learned. Use all of that,’ said Baze.

‘I will. We’ll be entering Scarif’s atmosphere soon. I’ll let you know when it’s time. No matter what, I will see you again,’ said Jyn, holding Baze and Chirrut’s hands and squeezing them tight.

‘We’ll be ready,’ said Baze, Chirrut nodding in agreement.

Jyn let go of their hands after one last squeeze and walked away, pausing to look over her shoulder at them. Baze winked at her and Chirrut gave her one last smile. Jyn told herself that when this was over, everyone would know who they were, this bonded pair who saved the galaxies. She would see to it. Force willing, they would get the plans, return to the Rebel Base, and destroy this weapon of death and destruction. And Chirrut and Baze would be known throughout the galaxies as the bonded pair who were part of it all.


End file.
